The objective of the Hawaii Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (MB-CCOP) is to build on its past several years' success in providing NCI clinical trials to Hawaii cancer patients and high risk individuals in order to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by: 1. providing support to expand clinical research in the state of Hawaii, a multi-ethnic population with a majority of ethnic minority cancer patients; 2. bringing the advantages of state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control research to minority individuals in their own communities; 3. increasing the involvement of primary health care providers and other specialists in cancer treatment, prevention and control studies; 4. facilitating wider participation among underserved populations in NCI-approved research; 5. strengthening the operational base that currently exists to extend cancer prevention and control research in this population. The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii will serve as the administrative headquarters for the MB-CCOP to direct recruitment, accrual, and data management for NCI-approved cancer treatment and control clinical trials. The Southwest Oncology Group, University of Rochester Cancer Center, Gynecologic Oncology Group, Pediatric Oncology Group and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (STAR trial) are the Hawaii MB-CCOP research bases. Participating physicians include all oncologists on the island on Oahu, as well as professionals from other medical and non-medical specialties. All major Oahu hospitals will serve as component institutions. The MB-CCOP will allow the people of Hawaii, about 75 percent of whom are ethnic minorities, to benefit from access to state-of-the-art cancer treatment and control interventions.